Thinking out Loud
by RhyeMeow
Summary: Tsukishima decided to come clean what's his problem with his childhood friend Yamaguchi, One shot story


_A/N:_

_One shot Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi..._

_This is for Rheena, my beloved little sis. Please stop nagging. Here. Enjoy, mou..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu! and the song 'Thinking out loud' ... (on the other note.. Ed Sheeran is a hottie. ^-^ )_

* * *

_I wonder how many freckles do Yamaguchi has? Seems a lot. Whenever I stare at them, I feel like they are multiplying._

"Tsukki, is there something wrong?" Yamaguchi leaned in and ask. He got curious why Tsukki keeps scowling and looking at him. "Is it the heat?" He pressed on.

"Shut it Yamaguchi." Abruptly standing up, Kei left Yamaguchi hanging and worried.

"Sorry Tsukki."

It's true, todays been hot. And the practices they have these few days are taxing to the body. Especially for him, who isn't so much enthuse in rigorous practices like the easily excitable idiots. AKA Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama and Hinata. The heat is making him extra irritated.

"Here Tsukki."

Kei is washing his face outside when Yamaguchi - out of nowhere - gave him a towel and a water bottle. He got used to not saying thank you to his childhood friend. After all, it's kinda awkward if you thank them every time they went and do something for you, right?

Yamaguchi's attitude towards him is like that of a younger brother adoring his oniichan. During their early years, Kei didn't mind. But after a while it has been a bother to him.

Bother because it's been years since he realized that Tadashi isn't a childhood friend for him anymore.

Maybe Yamaguchi can't see his worth due his natural passive personality. But Kei can see all of them. His supportive nature, his tenacity, the care he shows to his teammates, his drive. Not to mention his cute awkward way when he scratches the back of his head whenever he makes mistakes. In a sense, Tsukishima likes his clumsy fumbling every now and then.

_Shit._

Noticing his face got even hotter, he decided to leave him again.

"Wait Tsukki." But the other one isn't ready to let him go.

"Why don't you go to them, I'm going to the toilet leave me be, you're annoying me." His tone towards Yamaguchi was harsher than usual. But because he is starting to feel weird. This heat and his early mind wandering made him extra mindful of his friend.

"Oh, right. Okay.. haha . Then, later Tsukki."

After many years of being together, Kei knew that Yamaguchi was hurt. But it's too late to correct what he said, because the other one already left. In a mad dashed for that matter.

_Tch._

* * *

"Good work today!" Takeda sensei said his goodbyes to them early as always. The meeting ended longer than they had planned because the idiot pair fought again and interrupt.

"Guys, Daichi-san said he is treating us to some nikuman after. So be sure to drop by to the foothill store." Tanaka said as he swiftly mops the floor. His stomach is growling loudly and so the others guffawed at him.

"Yamaguchi and I will be going first. We agreed to drop by somewhere." Kei said. The others didn't really mind or thought it's unusual. These two always leaves first anyways.

"Oh, don't tell me you guys are eating something nicer than nikuman! Stingy! Tell us where are you going!" Hinata pops into Kei's face.

_This midget is annoying._

"Hinata, don't be so rude. They must have something to do. Let them be." Sugawara, as always, is next to the chibi.

"Ehhh that's kinda unfair." Hinata pouted,

"Stupid. Stop being irritating and help clean already. Moron." Kageyama added.

Sugawara, walked towards Kei and said "Good luck."

_Huh? Wow. As expected of Sugawara-san. He noticed huh._

* * *

"Tsukki wait, you're being weird today. What did I do?" Yamaguchi followed him to the best of his abilities. But of course, it's hard to follow someone tall with long legs and long strides. Especially when he is deliberately walking faster than usual.

"Yamaguchi, let's rest here for a while." Kei said, sitting at the bus stop. The night air is cooler and the sky was already dark.

"Huh? Why? Tsukki?"

"Just shut up and sit beside me." The tall guy started his nervous foot tapping. He himself is not sure of what he is trying to do. But sooner rather than later, if he doesn't come clean and be out with it, he'll definitely lose his cool.

"Okay, sorry Tsukki.." Yamaguchi sat beside him. Noticeably farther than before.

_Maybe I scared him?_

"Yamaguchi, err see.." his heartbeat tripled in pace. And he felt a tiny vomit behind his throat.

"Yes?" Yamaguchi peeked at his face.

_Shit! Don't surprise attack me like that._

"You know Tsukki. I also have something to tell you. Since it's come to this.. Can i say it first?" Yamaguchi twiddled his fingers and looked down.

"Eh? Okay. Sure."

Thumping really loudly, his heart almost bursts outside his chest. Kei is so nervous. How did everyone gather the courage to confess is beyond him.

"You see, I know I am annoying you. Always at your face. Some even calls me your mom. I know! I know I am annoying .. But I can't help it. .. I like you."

"Huh?!"

"Please don't make me repeat it! It's embarrassing!" Yamaguchi palmed his face and hid it there.

_What the hell.._

"Pfft.. I give up! haaaa!"

"What?!" Yamaguchi asked.

But his question was answered by a peck on his lips. Followed by an awkward head aversion.

"Tsu..."

"I like you too, for a long time. And I don't find you annoying. I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Kei mumbled. But sure enough, Yamaguchi heard him loud and clear.

"Err, does this mean..?" By now both of them are beet red.

"Yeah.."

"Oh.. Ehehe"

At that moment, Kei held Yamaguchi's hand tightly. His sweaty cold palms as a witness of what precisely he is feeling right now.

"Ahm Tsukki, your heartbeat is loud."

"Just shut it! Here, listen to this and don't mind me."

Tsukishima placed his headphones to Yamaguchi and played a random song. While the other kept his cute grin on his freckled filled face.

_~"When your legs don't work like they used to before... And I can't sweep you off of your feet..._

"Oh. it's a westeners song. I wonder what it is. Do you understand this Tsukki? Oh right, i'm sure you do."

I'm sure he doesn't realize how loud his voice is because of the song.

_~"Take me into your loving arms..._

_Kiss me onto the light of a thousand stars.._

_Place your head on my beating heart.._

_I'm thinking out loud.._

_Maybe we found love right where we are...~_

"Tsukki, I like this song. This is nice."

He gave Kei a lovely smile again and the other one lost it. Tilting the freckled boy's face upward, Tsukishima kissed him once more. This time, a little slower and longer.

* * *

"Tsukki, Tsukki.. I searched the net about that song. I like its meaning. Is it for me?"

Yamaguchi, not only became much more clingy after that day, his inhibition became lower too. And as expected, Sugawara noticed and gave them an encouraging pat.

"Yeah, yeah, it's for you so please be quiet for a while. I'm having a headache." He rubbed his temples and took a rest and Yamaguchi sat beside him in silence.

"Tsukki.. Let me sleep at your house this weekend."

!

"You! I didn't know you're so bold, please give me a break. You're going to kill me!" Tsukishima squeezed Yamaguchi's face and pushed him away. But he can't hide the fact that his stomach pit felt a flutter and he is happy.

"Ahahaha yeah? I'm not sorry though Tsukki,"

As the two of talked afar, little did they know that their teammates are looking at them, with shock and disbelief when Yamaguchi go for it and boldly kissed Tsukishima.

* * *

_^_^ thanks for reading._


End file.
